


Lost Kitty

by castiel_lightwood



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M, Malec, Malec AU, single!dad alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 13:06:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4523202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castiel_lightwood/pseuds/castiel_lightwood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus has lost his cat Chairman Meow and it brings him to the house of the gorgeous blue eyed man down the street… </p><p>A fic I wrote for day 3 of tumblr's malec week - AU setting day</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost Kitty

Magnus’s feet ached as he trudged down the street, the posters in his hands weighing him down. Glancing down made him tear up, just seeing the picture of his dear lost cat.

Every lamp post and every notice board in his town had a poster attached to it, and he’d filled as many letterboxes as he could get to without get yelled at to go away. It had been two weeks, and still no sign of his beloved Chairman.

Now he was knocking door to door – he didn’t like to think about it, but sometimes cats were knocked down and then out of guilt or something else the driver would quietly bury the cat in the local park. Or maybe someone had kidnapped his cat, maybe they’d seen Magnus playing with him one day and thought “that cat’s going to be mine.”

Everyone he’d spoken to so far had been very sympathetic. They were all “sorry for his loss” and “if they could do anything, anything at all to help, he just had to let them know”.

He sighed as he reached the last house on this particular street. It would just be another sorry face, telling him that they’d never seen his cat.

Magnus knocked once, and then when there was no reply, rang the doorbell.

“One second!” A voice yelled from behind the door. “Maxie, no, Daddy needs to answer the door, I’ll be right back –”

The door was yanked open and Magnus was met by the most gorgeous guy he’d ever seen. Dark hair, bright blue eyes, a beautiful smile that was just spreading onto his perfect lips…

Magnus suddenly realised he’d been staring. “Sorry for interrupting you if this is a bad time –”

He broke off as there was a crash inside the house.

The man waved his hand dismissively. “Its okay, Maxie and I are just,” he used his hands to make quotation marks, “ “making dinner” and she tends to get a bit carried away.” It was only then that Magnus realised he was wearing a pink flowery apron.

“Oh,” Magnus said. And then he understood. “Oh!”

The man smiled that gorgeous smile again. “Sometimes I forget what normal people do in their lives – not everyone comes home from work and pretends to cook dinner with their daughter before having to cook real dinner.” He broke off as if he’d said too much. “Sorry, I don’t think we’ve met,” he held out his hand. “Alec Lightwood.”

He took Alec’s hand. “Magnus Bane.” He glanced down at Alec’s hand and then involuntarily at his forearm which was covered with scratches. “Do you have a cat?” His throat constricted with renewed pain at losing Chairman Meow.

Alec glanced down himself and laughed. “Funny story actually… we didn’t have a cat until recently.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, one day I got after taking Maxie to school, and there was this cat just sitting in the kitchen.” Alec shook his head. “Really weird. And he just mewed at me and,” he ran a hand through his hair, distracting Magnus for a moment. “I had a cat when I was a kid – it was such a grumpy thing – so I gave this cat a can of tuna, it was all I had in really, and then went to work and forgot about it. And then I got home with Maxie and it was still there. And it’s been here ever since.”

“You don’t know who it belongs to?”

“No, no one’s been round. And normally people put posters up, right, but I haven’t seen any.”

“Oh,” Magnus’s hope deflated. No one could possibly miss his posters.

“Are you okay?” Alec asked gently.

“I um, I lost my cat. And well, I was starting to think just then that maybe you had him, but clearly not. I’ve put posters up everywhere.” He gestured with the sheets of paper helplessly.

Alec caught a glimpse and frowned. “Hey, can I see that?”

Magnus handed them over. “It can’t be the one you’ve got, you’d have seen the posters…”

Alec had gone pale. “This, um, this cat…”

“Yeah?”

He bit his lip. “He’s in my kitchen right now.”

-  
Magnus burst into tears as he scooped Chairman Meow up into his arms. The cat nuzzled into his neck, mewing happily, licking the tears off his cheeks.

Alec stood in the doorway, pale, anxious and guilty.

“I’m so sorry, I didn’t realise –” He broke off as Magnus placed his hand around the cat’s middle. He was a small cat, but Alec hadn’t starved him had he? Maybe he was supposed to be completely round, maybe –

Magnus startled him by chuckling. “He’s put on weight.”

“He has?” Alec was so nervous. “Is that a bad thing? I’m sorry –”

“Alec, you’ve been apologising for the past five minutes,” Magnus said gently. “And you don’t need to – I’m so happy.” He buried his face in the Chairman’s fur. “You took him in, you looked after him – too well maybe,” he teased. “Honestly, I was thinking he was dead.”

Chairman Meow mewed loudly to prove to them both that he was in fact alive.

Alec was still very pale. “Yes but, I had no idea he was yours! I had no idea he was anyone’s,” he broke off, biting his lip.

Magnus walked over and patted him arm gently. “Well it’s all sorted now. Thank you for looking after him.”

Alec smiled softly at him and Magnus had a sudden surge of friendly confidence. “But seriously, how did you miss the posters? I’ve put them everywhere.”

The other man flushed and rubbed the back of his neck, embarrassed. “I guess I get a bit fixated on Maxie and don’t look round properly… Except for cars that are going to run her over,” he smiled weakly.

Magnus opened his mouth to reply –

There was another loud crash from the room next door.

Alec grimaced. “Will you wait? I just need to check she’s okay.”

“Of course,” Magnus smiled after Alec who ran through the door opposite.

“Maxie, Daddy’s got a visitor –”

“Is he taking our cat away?”

Magnus bit his lip at the sadness in the little girl’s voice.

“He’s not our cat, darling. He belongs to Magnus –”

“But he’s my friend!” The tears were obvious in her voice.

“I know sweetheart, but we can’t keep him. We’ve had him long enough already.”

There was a long pause where all Magnus could hear was Maxie’s quiet sobs and Alec’s gentle shushing and comforting murmurs.

They both came through a moment later and Magnus felt horribly guilty at the tears on the little girl’s face. She couldn’t be any older than five.

“Maxie, this is Magnus.” Alec explained softly. “Magnus, this is my daughter Maxie.”

Magnus crouched down and held out his hand, the one that wasn’t currently cradling Chairman Meow to his chest. “It’s nice to meet you Maxie.”

She hesitated and glanced up at her daddy before putting her hand in his. She pulled away quickly, hiding her face against her daddy’s leg.

Magnus bit his lip. “Maxie… Do you like my cat?”

She didn’t look at him but nodded. He could hear her quiet sniffs as she tried to hide them.

“Would you,” he took a deep breath. “If it alright with your daddy, would you like to come and visit him sometimes?”

She turned to face him, hope on her tiny tear stained features. “Really?”

“If your daddy’s okay with it,” Magnus glanced up at Alec nervously. He didn’t want Alec to think he’d overstepped.

But Alec was staring down at him in wonder. “Really?” He said, echoing his daughter.

Magnus grinned. “Really. He’s a fussy cat, but he clearly like you a lot if he’s stayed here this long.”

Maxie cried out happily and threw her arms around Magnus. Chairman Meow mewed happily and she giggled, stroking his head as best as her clumsy five year old hands could manage as she pulled away from the hug.

Magnus stood up and found that Alec was still watching him with a look close to awe. He suddenly felt self conscious. “Is everything okay?”

“I don’t know how to thank you,” Alec replied

Magnus grinned. “You don’t have to. You looked after my cat. Now you’re welcome to visit Chairman Meow whenever you like. I’d say we’re even.”

Alec nodded seriously. “Well, in the interests of making us not even, would you like to stay for dinner?”

Magnus blinked. “I – That would be lovely! Yes, I’d love to!”

Alec grinned. “Excellent.”

“Wait,” Magnus nodded towards Alec and Maxie’s aprons. “ “Dinner” or dinner?”

Alec’s grin widened and Magnus honestly thought he’d never seen anything so glorious. “Both of course.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!! <3
> 
> (if you're on tumblr maybe check out my TMI sideblog alec-lightwood-bane ?)


End file.
